Until You
by pinkcarr
Summary: Kaoru woke up in a strange land full of people calling her Tomoe. Her guardian is Kenshin, a cynical nobleman full of guilt in killing a young man he thinks is Kaoru's (Tomoe's) fiancee... KxK
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

"_How will I tell him that Tomoe ran away?"_

Kaoru asked herself, looking over by the ocean that was bringing her to London, a place where she was accompanying Tomoe Yukishiro, her charge. Kaoru bit her lip as she tried to think of suitable words to say to the man that Tomoe was supposed to marry.

"_I'm sorry but you fiancée ran away with an artist she met for 2 days." _No, that wouldn't work!

"_I'm sorry, Mr, Seta, but Tomoe ran away. She was madly in love with an artist she just met while we were on our journey here." _Definitely would not work!

The ship that Kaoru was on is already preparing to dock. She was dreading every passing second for fear that she would bear the brunt of the nobleman's anger.

Meanwhile… 

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Kenshin cried to his driver. He was supposed to meet his paramour, Yumi over at the theatre in 10 minutes. Yumi hated to be late for the theatre. "Hey, Tsunan, let me take the team over to the theatre. Just take one horse and go home. Don't worry about me." Kenshin demanded and took over driving the team of dappled greys.

Kenshin was in such a hurry that when a man darted over the road, the horses reared back and trampled the man crossing the street. Try as he might to control the horses, he was too late for the horses have already crushed the young man's chest. You can see the hoof prints crushing the man's chest. "Damn it! Sir, are you alright?" Kenshin leaned down tried to feel the man's pulse in his neck. It was there but it was faint. "Sir? I say, are you alright?" Kenshin demanded.

"Tomoe…" the young man whispered out. "I…love…" and then the young man's voice died out. Then Kenshin knew that he was responsible for killing this young man and taking away his future with this girl named Tomoe. He knew that he had to find the girl and take it upon himself to take care of breaking the news to this man's fiancée or wife.

"Shit!" Kenshin muttered. _"I have to find whoever this Tomoe is and break the news that her fiancée or her husband is dead." _

Within a period of hours, Kenshin found out that the young man's name is Soujirou Seta. And the name he whispered out was actually the name of his fiancée from Japan that he was going to meet at the harbor in 2 hours.

"_I better go there and meet this Tomoe so I can give her the news that I killed her beloved fiancée…" _Kenshin thought. _"No need in waiting for the inevitable."_


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2 

Kenshin was already at the dock waiting for the passengers to unload from the ship that carried them to Europe. He is staying near the end of the long line of people waiting for their loved ones to embark off the ship. "_Damn it, Seta should be the one here waiting for his fiancée instead of me! I am to be blamed for ending the future of two people…" _Kenshin thought.

"What is taking her so long? She should have been here by now?" Kenshin asked as an hour already passed and he didn't see a female passenger with a companion get off the ship looking for her fiancée. "Maybe she decided not to go after all…" he thought. In his impatience, he started tapping his gloves on his thighs.

Meanwhile 

"Oh god, there he is… " Kaoru said with a tremor in her voice. She dreaded going down the ship so she waited until all of the passengers are already down on the dock before she went down the plank that will carry her toward Tomoe's fiancée. She saw a man with his back turned from her tapping his gloves on his thighs as a sign of impatience.

"Well, here it goes.. there is no use in delaying the news much longer." Kaoru started walking down the plank when suddenly the nobleman waiting for his fiancée turned around. She wasn't able to see his face clearly. All she could determine was that he had long, red hair tied low on his head. And a pair of violet…no, amber eyes…

As Kaoru drew nearer to the person she thought was Tomoe's fiancée, Soujirou Seta, Kaoru saw his eyes widen and his eyebrows draw together.. "He knows… he is wondering why his fiancée is not on the boat!"

The reason why Kenshin's eyebrows drew together was that he was not expecting this somber girl with sapphire eyes as the fiancée of the man he killed. He expected someone older and more elegant than she is. This Tomoe is wearing a somber blue gown that is almost spinsterish and her hair is tied up in a bun… hardly the outfit a woman meeting her fiancée would wear…

Kenshin started walking to meet her halfway when suddenly a shout came from one of the men working the crane… "LOOK OUT LADY!"

"Huh?" Kaoru looked around with confusion and suddenly the crane carrying crates from the ship hit her in the head and she flew on the side of the dock. "NO!" Kenshin shouted and tried to run as fast as he can over to Kaoru. But he was too late. She was already lying on the ground with a big gash on her head and blood running from her head down on the side of her face.

"No, not again… (not this time) I'm not going to lose another life.. I wouldn't allow you to die." Kenshin whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll make sure that you wake up and that you won't have to suffer because of me." He picked her up and ran toward his carriage to bring her to his townhouse in London. "Tsunan, let's pick up Dr. Gensai while on the way home so that he can look over Tomoe. And hurry!" Kenshin climbed in the carriage and it sped off toward London in a breakneck pace.

A/N: As this is fiction, Kenshin is not the Battousai here. He's a nobleman… an earl to be precise… but that part will come later…

Reviews please! Thanks!


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own RK… but I wish I did!  
Chapter 3 

Dr. Gensai taped up Kaoru's head and turned to the man that was hovering at the bedside. "Kenshin, you should sleep. We have done all that we can for her, it's now up to this young lady to pull herself thru this." Dr. Gensai advised.

"No, I'll stay with her, I'll just have my butler bring up food so I can stay by her side while she's sleeping." Kenshin answered. "I have a lot of work to keep me company anyway." He added.

"Alright, but make sure that you get plenty of rest too. I don't want to take care of another patient." Dr. Gensai advised. "I'll be back to check on her tomorrow morning."

"_She's lucky she's still alive." _Kenshin mused when the doctor left him with his guest. He stared at Kaoru's face and noticed that what he thought was a plain face was actually not plain. With her raven hair spread out on the pillow and her rosy lips slightly parted, she looked magnificent. And Kenshin distinctly remembered seeing a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes when she was walking toward him at the dock. _"What am I doing? I'm not supposed to find her beautiful! I killed her fiancée for God's sake!" _

All night Kenshin battled with his thoughts on the beautiful stranger lying on the bed inside his guest room. Finally, as the sun started to rise, Kenshin drifted off into a fitful sleep on the chair next to Kaoru's bed.

Morning 

"Ugh…." Kaoru moaned. Kenshin awoke with a start at the sound he heard coming from Kaoru. "Tomoe?" he asked. Kaoru kept silent with her eyes still closed and breathing heavily. _"I guess she was having a dream." _Kenshin thought.

Slowly Kaoru opened her eyes. She saw a blurry vision of a man with red hair and violet eyes. "Hi." The man said. "Where…?" Kaoru asked. "You're in my home." The man answered. "Don't move, I'll have my butler get Dr. Gensai so he can take a look at you." The man ordered. Kaoru leaned back on the pillow and relaxed at the soothing voice of the man in front of her. "I'll just call my butler so he can get the doctor." He ordered.

As Kenshin pulled the bell pull to summon the butler to the room, Kaoru took a closer look at the man who was walking away from her to the other end of the room where the pull was. He had long shimmering red hair tied behind his back with a slim thong. He was only a few inches taller than her but he exuded grace and confidence that befits a man of taller stature. Kenshin turned around to look at her and Kaoru marveled at the sheer beauty of the man. His eyes were a startling violet color and he had a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. Kaoru wondered as to how he got that scar.

Kenshin smiled as he saw his guest staring at him in avid fascination. He was used to getting that kind of reaction from women. Women pursued him to be their husband. He was amused by the attention he was getting at first, but as time went by, he got all jaded and cynical about the attention the female population, not to mention their mothers, were paying him. Now Kenshin knows that they saw him as a ticket to a better life and a ticket into the elite world he inhabits.

"_He's gorgeous! I wonder why he's here with me?… Is he my… friend? Boyfriend? Fiancée? Husband?" "Do I look okay?" _Kaoru thought. Kaoru tries to imagine what she looks like, and all she can come up with is…… blank. Now Kaoru starts to panic and clutch the bedspread in her hands. Her eyes started to widen and look around the room frantically. Kenshin noticed this and ran to Kaoru's side.

"What is it Tomoe?" "What's the problem?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru started to cry and she snatched his hands and clutched them tightly. "Who am I? What am I doing here? Why cant I remember anything?" Kaoru cried. "I can't even remember my own face!" she exclaimed. "And… you called me Tomoe… is that what my name is?" "Why can't I remember!" she added.

Kenshin hugged Kaoru and sat on her bed. "Sssshhh.. its going to be alright." "I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry." Kenshin said in his soothing voice. As Kenshin holds her guest in his arms he feels an emotion so foreign to him he didn't even understand it at first. He began to feel protective over his young guest. "_It's just normal to feel this protective. She is in another country with no one. She doesn't even have her memories." _Kenshin thought. Kaoru kept on crying on Kenshin's chest for about a few more minutes until she fell asleep in his arms. As Kenshin tucked her into bed, he couldn't help but place a kiss on her forehead. He straightened up, unwilling to admit that the peck on the forehead was anything more than brotherly.

Kenshin started to turn and leave Kaoru to sleep and go to his chambers when a hand suddenly reached over and took hold of his own. He turned around to the owner of the hand. "Stay. Please." Kaoru said, with eyes moist with unshed tears. "I'm scared." Kenshin couldn't say no to a plea that could have come from his own heart. "Okay. I'll stay. But you need to rest. Close your eyes and I'll stay by your bedside." He assured her. Kaoru was already asleep when before he could say, "Sleep well, Tomoe."

A/N: Sorry if the chapters are short.. I'm writing my story here at work coz I get my inspiration for my story in my work station…. grins

Thanks to those who reviewed my story!

scythe195 – ill try and make the whole story interesting! Thanks for the review!

Silent Tears of Agony – thanks for the tip! I'm still getting used to the settings for the reviews so im glad you pointed that out! Thanks for the compliment about my grammar… I will try and make my chapters longer in the future… Thank you for the review! Keep on reading my story!

gaby (hyatt – I killed Sou coz his past is essential to the story in the coming chapters… Im a big fan of Soujirou so it broke my heart to kill him in that manner. Sorry bout that…

Keep those reviews coming!


	4. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own RK… sigh… 

**A/N: **JBella – I got the idea for the fanfic in that book. But the story will be deviating soon… Just thought the whole premise of the memory loss thing would be a nice plot for a KxK romance…

Here's another chapter…hope you like it!

Chapter 4 

It was early the next morning when Kaoru opened her eyes. She turned to the man sleeping beside her and smiled. He had his head bent to hide his eyes. _"He looks tired." _Kaoru thought. _"I should wake him up so that he could go an sleep in his room properly." _She added. Cautiously, Kaoru reached out and touched her guardian's arm. Kenshin awoke with a start at the unfamiliar touch. "Hi. I think you should rest properly. You'll get a stiff neck from sleeping like that." Kaoru stated, with a smile. "Thank you for staying with me." She added.

"_She worries about me." _Kenshin thought. "So, you're already up huh?" Kenshin stated. "How was your sleep last night?" he asked. "I slept well, thank you." Kaoru replied. "Uhm, I'm sorry I asked you to stay with me last night. Sleeping on the chair is really uncomfortable, Mr..?" Kaoru trailed off. "Kenshin. Kenshin Himura." Kenshin answered.

"Kenshin." Kaoru let his name roll of her tongue and decided that she liked the sound of it. "Would it be okay if I took a hot bath? I feel so unclean." Kaoru asked. "Let me ring for a maid so she can draw you a hot bath." Kenshin answered. "I'll see you after your bath. I'll come by to take you downstairs so we can have breakfast." He added.

Right after pulling the bell to summon the maid, a young girl with medium length brown hair and kind brown eyes came in. "I'm Tsubame and I will be your lady's maid." The girl said. "But why would I need a lady's maid? I can perfectly take care of myself!" Kaoru explained. "I can fix my own bed and fix my own clothes.." Kaoru trailed off at the shocked look the girl gave her. "But my lady, we were given orders to take care of you and make sure that you are comfortable." Tsubame said. "You can keep a secret now, can you? Just don't tell Kenshin that I'm the one doing the chores inside the room." Kaoru countered. "Okay. If that is what you really want, my lady." Tsubame said with a smile and a small curtsy. "Thanks Tsubame. I really appreciate this. It's just that I feel so silly having you do the things I can do myself… It's strange… I feel as if I am not used to a life of luxury." Kaoru confessed.

Kaoru took her bath by herself and afterwards, she was dressed in Tomoe's clothes. Kaoru was wearing a white kimono with silver butterflies printed on the cloth plus a silver obi to compliment the printed butterflies. "You look beautiful, my lady." Tsubame exclaimed. Before Kaoru could mutter her thanks, there was a sharp knock at the door. It opened suddenly and Kenshin strode in the room.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru thinking, "Man, she really is gorgeous! I could stare at her beautiful blue eyes all day." But what he said was, "Miss Tomoe, we should be going down to breakfast." Kaoru smiled. "Yes, we should. My lord."

"My lord? Tomoe, you can call me Kenshin. You called me by my first name earlier." Kenshin said. "But Tsubame said you are my fiancée and as such, you are to be called 'my lord'." Kaoru countered.

Kenshin felt his heart stop at the statement Kaoru made. Then he looked over at Tsubame, only to find her gone. "_I can't believe that maid had the audacity to tell Tomoe that we are betrothed!" _Kenshin thought. He looked over at the expectant face of his young guest and another, darker image looms in his mind…. The night he ran over a young man, ending his dreams of happiness and leaving this enchanting young woman alone in the world. "_Well, she's not totally alone. She has me." _Kenshin thought. _"But only if you take the risk and claim her as your own!" He thought to himself. _At that moment, his heart had taken control of his mind, and it answered for him.

"Yes, I am your fiancée but you need not call me my lord. Kenshin is perfectly fine." Kenshin said. "Alright, Kenshin." Kaoru replied. "Well, let's go down and have lunch. I'm starving." Kenshin said. He held out his arm and his unlikely fiancée took his arm and he led her down to the formal dining room.

While they were eating, Kaoru asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how exactly did we meet? Am I a resident of England? Am I…" "Tomoe, one question at a time. I'm not going anywhere so you can slow down." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Okay, question number one: How did we meet?" Kaoru asked impertinently. "Well, we haven't exactly met in person. We have been conducting our relationship entirely thru mail." Kenshin answered. _"As far as I know, that at least is true." _He thought. "We communicate through letters but I haven't had the chance to meet you until that day at the harbor." Kenshin added. Kaoru seemed to ponder over Kenshin's response. Then her next question just about brought him to his knees.

"Are we in love?" Kaoru asked. She looked at Kenshin and her azure eyes begged him to answer her question. After a few moments, Kenshin answered, "Love is for fools and poets. Our betrothal is purely for show and it does not have anything to do with what you call love." He added. Kaoru looked at him with those fathomless blue eyes, now slightly misty with unshed tears. She didn't say anything more. She just dropped the fork she was holding in her hand, stood up and left.

A/N: whew! Finally I was able to update… hope you liked the chapter…

Reviews please!

This is the chapter I re uploaded. The old chappie had a mistake… Kenshin called Kaoru "Kaoru" instead of Tomoe! Man, even I'm getting confused with the name thing!


	5. Argument

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK…. But I wish I did!**

**Chapter 5**

Kaoru ran for her room the moment she stepped out of the dining room. She ran blindly with tears running down her face. After reaching her room, she closed it silently, bolted the door and collapsed on the floor. Crying her heart out. "Why am I engaged to a person who does not believe in love? What kind of man is he? What kind of person am I for that matter?" Kaoru asked herself. She stood up, looked at her reflection in front of the mirror. Her face looked back, a face she wasn't even familiar with and waited for an answer. Like her memories, her answer never came.

"_You're a bastard, you know that?" _Kenshin's conscience piped up. "What did you want me to say? That we are in love when the truth of the matter is that I have never even laid eyes on her since that day at the dock because I was the man responsible for killing her fiancée and destroying her happiness? Is that what you wanted me to say?" He answered. Kenshin stood up and looked out the window. He spent the next few minutes thinking over the scene he had with Tomoe earlier. Kenshin had to admit that he acted like a camel's ass to his guest. He planned to make amends and apologize. After a few more minutes, he decided that he would let Tomoe rest for a while before he came up to apologize. He decided to do some paperwork regarding his estates in the study room and then he'll go upstairs to visit his guest.

While Kenshin was inside the study room working, Kaoru was stealthily opening the front door. She walked out onto the streets of London and ran. She had no destination in mind but she had to get away. Away from the violet eyed man who broke her heart.

Kaoru ended up in a park with a pond where a number of ducks were swimming around. She sat on a park bench and watched them swim around in the water and cried. Kaoru cried for herself because she was wondering what kind of woman was she to allow herself be engaged to a man who had no heart.

After 3 hours, Kenshin put down his pen and went upstairs to apologize. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. When no answer came, he knocked again. Kenshin was getting worried. "_What if she is in the bathroom and she slipped? What if she's lying on the cold floor, unconscious and I'm not there to help her?"_ He thought. With that in mind, he opened the door and strolled inside the room looking for Kaoru. "Tomoe!" Kenshin called out. No answer. He looked inside the bathroom. Not there. Now he was starting to panic.

Kenshin ran around the house screaming for her name. He called for his butler to start a search all over the manor for Kaoru. The household staff searched for the guest all over the mansion as well as outside the house. They were questioning people walking by if they have seen a woman with sapphire eyes and long, raven hair. Kenshin went outside the house just as his butler was talking with a bystander. "I saw a lady wearing some kind of white dress with a silver belt. I am not sure if her eyes were blue but her hair was long and black." The man said. "She went toward the direction of the park." He added. "Thank you for the information." Kenshin said. He handed the bystander a gold coin as payment for the information.

Kenshin boarded his carriage and went to look for Kaoru. _"This is all your fault! Tomoe would never have run away if you have been the least bit considerate of her feelings!" _His conscience piped up. _"If I find her, I will do my best to make it up to her." _He added. "It will be my duty. Providing for her and cherishing her as a husband does his wife. It is the least I can do for Tomoe for all the heartache I caused her." Kenshin said out loud.

After a few minutes, Kenshin saw a familiar figure seated at a park bench. He signaled his driver to stop and Kenshin got out of the carriage and ran toward Kaoru. "Tomoe!" Kenshin said. Kaoru turned as she heard a familiar voice behind her. She stood up when she saw that it was Kenshin that called out her name. "Tomoe, I have been looking all over for you. When I went up your room and found out that you were gone…" Kenshin trailed off. He didn't want to think about what he felt when he realized Tomoe ran away. Away from him. Kaoru looked at Kenshin with eyes wet with tears. Then she turned away from him, intending to run again when suddenly a pair of strong arms encircled her waist, keeping her in place. Kaoru felt Kenshin's breath on the side of her neck and he said, "Tomoe, please don't leave. Not again. I'm sorry for being so callous about your feelings. We had an argument before you came here in England. So I really am sorry. Please don't leave." His voice was sweet and persuasive. There was no way that Kaoru would be able to deny him anything he desired when he used that voice. It made her insides quiver and melt. She turned around in Kenshin's embrace and put her arms around the man who was humbling himself to her.

"Let's go home." Kenshin said. Kaoru nodded her agreement. Kenshin escorted Kaoru to the carriage and signaled his driver to head for home. Inside the carriage, He pulled Kaoru over to sit beside him and put his arm around her. Kaoru kept her head bowed as the carriage sped toward the Himura manor. "Tomoe look at me." Kenshin said. Kaoru kept her head bowed. Kenshin placed his hand underneath Kaoru's chin and tilted her head up. "Tomoe, starting today, my home will be your home. I am announcing our engagement to the ton as soon as possible." Kenshin said. Kaoru kept quiet, she just looked at him with warmth in her eyes. Taken by the moment, Kenshin lowered his head and kissed his fiancée.

It was a kiss made in lonely dreams. A kiss that took its time. A kiss so right you couldn't remember all the reasons why it was wrong.

The carriage stopped in front of the manor. Kenshin reluctantly lifted his lips away from Kaoru's and said, "We're home, my sweet." Kaoru smiled. It seems that everything will be alright.

A/N: Here's the new chapter! Hope you guys like it! Review!


	6. Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK… sigh… again!**

**Chapter 6**

While Kaoru was lying on her bed that night, she kept on remembering the kiss she and Kenshin shared. _"That kiss… it opened up a whole new world for me. Like I wasn't alive before that kiss." _Kaoru thought. _"I really need to find out who I am. I owe it to myself and to Kenshin so that I go into the marriage knowing exactly who I am." _She added. _"I'll try and find out as much as I can about my identity!" _Kaoru vowed.

Kenshin was in the study room drinking whiskey and thinking about the kiss they shared. He smiled softly, remembering the way Kaoru's lips tasted. It tasted faintly of strawberries and he can't wait to taste them again. Remembering her earlier reluctance when they were in the carriage, Kenshin's thoughts turned to his earlier decision to work out the situation he was in. He would do his best to do right by the girl whose fiancée he inadvertently killed. Kenshin shook his head, of all the twists and turns his life made, he never expected it to go thru this path. He never even believed that he would be walking down this path. He was a cynic, a realist. Scoring to believe in things foreordained. But he felt that the appearance of Tomoe in his life has been a gift of fate.

**Next day…**

Kaoru just finished getting dressed when a knock sounded and an impeccably dressed Kenshin walked in. "Good morning my Tomoe." Kenshin said. "I'm glad you're already dressed for the day. We are going to Madame Hilda's shop to get you fitted for clothes that you will be needing." He added. "Clothes? But I have perfectly good clothes hanging in my closet. What more do I need? Are they not good enough?" Kaoru asked, surprised. Kaoru could not believe that the multitude of kimonos she brought with her was actually not good enough! "It's not that the clothes you brought with you are not good enough," Kenshin hedged. "We have a different culture here in England. Though we are Japanese by birth, the society here in London operates differently than the one you're used to in Japan." He explained.

"Oh, all right, if you say so. But I still think that it's such a waste of money to spend it on things like that." Kaoru said. "You're my fiancée and it is my responsibility to keep you in a fashion befitting a future Countess of Hiten Mitsurugi." Kenshin said. "Countess? What do you mean?" Kaoru asked. "I am the Earl of Hiten Mitsurugi and as my future wife, you will be a Countess. Doesn't that please you?" Kenshin asked.

"Please me? I'm terrified of being one! First of all, I haven't the slightest idea how to be a Countess. I don't even know who I am in the first place!" Kaoru panicked. "Don't worry, you'll have enough time to learn the how to's before our wedding. Plus you have my staff at your disposal. To top it all off, you have me. I can be your tutor." Kenshin said, his smile lighting up the room. At his smile, Kaoru blushed and turned her face slightly away from him so that he wouldn't see her blush.

"Tomoe, how do you feel about spending some time in the country? Its beautiful there this time of the year. You can also rest and we can use that time to get to know each other better. What do you think?" Kenshin asked. He felt his heart stop as Kaoru smiled shyly. "I would love that. I would love to get to know you better." Kaoru said.

"Let's go to Madame Hilda's shop so we can have you fitted as soon as possible so we can have the clothes brought over to the country estate." Kenshin said.

The couple went to the good Madame's shop where Kaoru was taped and measured for a whole new wardrobe, which Madame Hilda said is, "fit for a countess!" Kenshin smiled at Kaoru's enthusiasm when the modiste was showing her the designs for the gowns that were going to be made for her. After watching Kaoru for several minutes, he realized that watching Tomoe happy made him happy as well. _"Why does someone else's happiness mean so much to me? I hardly know her but the more time I spend with her, the more I want to see her smile, hear her laugh?" _Kenshin asked himself. _"Looking at Tomoe is like looking at an elusive butterfly. Beautiful, wary, impossible to pin down." _He added.

Kaoru looked up and saw that Kenshin had been watching her with a funny, bemused smile upon his handsome face. She blushed and looked away. Embarrassed to let him see the blush creeping over her face. With a knowing smile, Kenshin turned away to look at the busy London street.

Their day was punctuated with knowing glances and intimate smiles.

After going to the dressmaker's shop for clothes, Kenshin brought Kaoru home so they could pack for their country outing. Since the clothes Kaoru got fitted for would be arriving in the country manor, Kenshin asked Kaoru to pack to a minimum.

They were on their way to Devon, where Kenshin's manor was located. They were staying there for a fortnight (two weeks). During that time, Kaoru hoped to recover at least a part of her memories. She felt that she needed to remember at least a part of who she was before her marriage to Kenshin.

Their journey was all uneventful… until Kaoru saw the kid by the road with a covered basket at his feet. "Kenshin, ask the driver to stop. Please?" Kaoru asked. "Higgins, stop the carriage." Kenshin bellowed out with a tap at the roof of the carriage.

When the carriage stopped, Kaoru stepped out, wearing a bright yellow kimono with pink sakura petals printed and a white obi tied at her waist. She walked over to the kid and said, "Hello, may I ask what is inside the basket?" Then something inside that basket gave off a shrill ring. Like that of little sleigh bells during Christmas. Kaoru kneeled beside the basket and lifted the cloth draped over it. And then she saw the puppies. There were 3 puppies inside the basket and all of them were wearing little sleigh bells on their necks. "Kenshin, come quick!" Kaoru called out. She picked up the puppies in her arms and turned toward Kenshin who was walking over. "They look adorable!" Kaoru said. "Uh, Tomoe, I don't think that's a good idea. You see, I'm not very fond of dogs." Kenshin countered. "But Kenshin, look at them." As Kaoru said those words, she looked at Kenshin with big uncertain eyes and succumbed to the impulse. And the temptation that was Tomoe Yukishiro. "All right, you can keep them." Kenshin agreed. "Oh, thank you Kenshin! Thank you so much!" Kaoru exclaimed. In her exuberance, she hugged Kenshin tightly. As Kenshin wrapped his arms around his surprising fiancée, feelings he dare not name was coursing through his body. He felt alive for the first time in a long time. And this silly chit of a girl was the cause.

Kenshin paid the kid a handsome amount for the puppies. He was glad that his beloved pets were going to be adopted by good and decent people who will be able to take care of them. The boy waved as the carriage carrying the puppies rode away.

Inside the carriage, Kenshin was watching Kaoru play with the puppies. One of them was tugging at the hem of her kimono and the other one was ensconced on her lap trying to climb over her and the other one was busy chasing the foot that was dodging its claws and teeth. Kaoru was smiling as radiantly as diamonds as she played with her new pets. Soon the puppies were sleeping by Kaoru's feet, exhausted from playing with their new mistress and each other. The puppies weren't the only ones sleeping, he observed. His Tomoe was sleeping also. She was leaning her head on the side of the carriage.

"_It must look very uncomfortable."_ Kenshin thought. So he lifted Kaoru over to his side of the carriage and he gently laid her over his lap, with her head resting on Kenshin's shoulder and her face pressed against his neck. Kaoru snuggled deeper into Kenshin's comforting strength, touching her lips to his neck and blowing warm air over the sensitive flesh. Kenshin felt the stirrings of desire caused by one girl who didn't know what kind of danger he could pose to her. Instead of releasing her and placing her by his side as she slept, he continued to hold her in his arms, tightening his hold once in a while. Kenshin looked at his sleeping beauty and very lightly, kissed her lips, As soft as a whisper, and fell asleep as well.

A/N: There! The next chapter is finally done! Love it? Hate it? Review please….

Kean – The story is going to be a bit fast in the earlier parts of the story but it will slow down when it gets to the juicy parts…. Yeah, I thought the kiss was pretty sweet too.. Kinda makes me want to have a Kenshin of my own!

Silent Tears of Agony – The answer to your question is…. YES… they will be meeting face to face… watch out for it.. but that wont be for a while yet.. I need to develop Ken and Kao's relationship first and then I'll introduce Tomoe to the story to rough things up between our lovers… so keep on reviewing.. let me know what you think!


	7. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own RK… wish I did though… 

Chapter 7

The carriage bearing Kenshin and Kaoru arrived at the Himura country manor shortly after midnight. Kenshin was awake for an hour before they arrived and has been staring at his fiancée for quite some time. When the carriage stopped, his driver said, "My lord, we have arrived."

Kenshin slightly moved from his seat and the movement woke the sleeping Kaoru. Kaoru awoke to Kenshin's smell. "He smells heavenly." She thought. Kenshin smelled of ginger, soap and something distinctly dangerous. "He smells like lightning!" Kaoru added. Definitely male.

Kaoru looked up at the man holding her while she slept. What she saw took her breath away. Kenshin was looking down at her with a most tender expression in his face. "Tomoe." He whispered. Kaoru, for the life of her, could not speak at the husky tone of voice Kenshin used to say her name. She helplessly stared at the man who made her heart beat faster.

Kenshin was captivated by the young beauty he held in his arms. He watched a gamut of emotions play over her lovely face. Anticipation, wonder, joy and… desire. Completely helpless under the moment, Kenshin bent his head and kissed his fiancée. His kiss was both sweet and seductive. Kaoru let out a gasp as Kenshin's tongue traced the outline of her lips. Kenshin took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth and claimed her as his own. Kaoru moaned as emotions too strong for her to bear swept over her. Kenshin growled his satisfaction at the response he is getting from his betrothed. When Kaoru was slowly responding to his kiss by slowly moving her tongue over his own, Kenshin lost control. He clasped Kaoru's body closer to his and took control of the kiss. He felt the need to brand her. Announce to the world that this woman was his. Kaoru placed her hands above Kenshin's chest as she gave herself to the intensity of the kiss, most of all, she gave herself to the man.

Caught up in the throes of passion, Kenshin slid his hands up to cup Kaoru's breast. Despite the haze that enveloping her senses and the passion clouding her mind, Kaoru froze. Kenshin felt Kaoru freeze and he reluctantly lifted his lips away from hers and removed his hands away from her breast. "Kenshin, stop. We're not married yet." Kaoru shyly said. "I'm sorry my Tomoe. My passion seems to have taken away my judgment." Kenshin admitted. "I promise I wont try to seduce you until we get married. Unless you want me to." He added, a wicked smile on his lips. "Kenshin you pervert!" Kaoru exclaimed, a blush creeping over her ivory cheeks.

Kenshin ushered Kaoru over to her room in the manor. Before he left her, Kenshin said, "My home is your home now. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call on the staff. Okay?" Kaoru nodded and said, "Goodnight Kenshin. Sweet dreams." Kenshin walked over to her, closed the distance that separated them and kissed her on the mouth. Kaoru had to cling on him for support at the force of the kiss she received. Then Kenshin abruptly tore his lips away from hers, moved his lips over to Kaoru's neck and breathed in her scent. "Jasmine." He whispered. Called by the scent before him, he opened his mouth and licked Kaoru's neck, to taste her, and know what her skin tastes like. After a darting lick, Kenshin stepped away from Kaoru and said, "Goodnight, my Tomoe. I will be seeing you in the morning." "And in my dreams." He said to himself. Then Kenshin went out the room to go to his own suite.

Kesnhin made a mistake in thinking that he would be able to sleep well that night.

Kaoru had a nightmare. She dreamt of the churning sea. Then she dreamt of a woman with black hair and black eyes smiling sadly at her. The woman said, "I'm sorry but I have to go. I hope you understand." "What am I supposed to understand? Tell me!" Kaoru screamed." "I'm really sorry." The mysterious woman turned around and started walking away from her. "Wait! You have to tell me what you meant! Please! Wait!" Kaoru pleaded. She ran toward the woman but the faster she ran, the more out of reach the woman became. "Wait!"

"Wait!" Kaoru screamed and sat up abruptly. Her heart was beating furiously against her chest. She was still trying to calm herself down when the door to her suite opened and Kenshin strolled in wearing dark blue pajama bottoms. "Tomoe! Are you all right? I heard you cry out in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru didn't answer and continued to clutch her nightclothes in her hand.

"Tomoe?" Kenshin called out when he didn't get an answer. Hesitantly, he sat on Kaoru's bed and touched her on the shoulder. "I had a dream. More of a nightmare. I dreamt of a woman and in my dream she was telling me to tell someone that she is sorry. And when I tried to talk to her and ask who I needed say sorry to, she started walking away and even if I run after her, I can't seem to reach her." Karou said suddenly. "Who was that girl? What is my connection with her?" Kaoru asked. After a few moments, Kenshin answered, "I don't know the answer. I wish I could give you back your memories, but I can't do that. Only you have the power to make yourself remember. But you have to give consideration to the fact that you had a head injury. Most head injuries take a long time to recover." "As a precaution, don't try to rush your memories. Give it time to come to you willingly. Don't force it." He added.

Kaoru nodded, took a deep breath and gave Kenshin a small smile to thank him for keeping her company and soothing her fears. Kenshin tucked Kaoru in bed and gave her a light kiss on the forehead and said, "Sleep well, my Tomoe."

A/N: This is the new chapter for my fanfic... Hope you like it...

Comments:

Kean - Thanks for the review! Sorry about the line regarding the "shrill ring" inside the basket. Wrong choice of words on my part. Sorry bout that... And about the conversations being stilted... The way I see it... this story happened during the Regency London era.. during the time of Dukes and Princes.

royal blueKitsune- Thanks for the nice review! I'm glad you liked my story! Regarding your question, Kaoru is not Tomoe. Tomow will be appearing in the story on later chapters...

DrEaMiNgSoRa- I'm glad you liked my story... Keep on reading and reviewing!


End file.
